totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Fankluby
center|700px Oto spis wszystkich fanklubów postaci, sezonów jak i drużyn! Jeśli jesteś czyimś wielkiem fanem śmiało dołącz do jednego z nich! <3 Fanklub Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Oto Fanklub pierwszej serii TD. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #Wojciu #Mi #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #AikkoxD Fanklub Planu Totalnej Porażki Oto Fanklub drugiej serii TD. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] # Fanklub Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Oto Fanklub trzeciej serii TD. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Wojciu #Mi #AikkoxD Fanklub Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Oto Fanklub czwartej serii TD. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Wojciu #AikkoxD Fanklub Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Oto Fanklub piątej serii TD. Członkowie #Bocian #Mi Fanklub Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew Oto Fanklub szóstej serii TD. Członkowie #Bocian #AikkoxD Fanklub Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu Oto Fanklub spin-off'u TD. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #AikkoxD Plik:Wtpp.png Fanklub Alejandro Oto fanklub Alejandro. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #AikkoxD Userboxy Galeria 160px-Manhunt72.png 160px-AlCourt.png 160px-Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-16h08m10s252.png 160px-TotalDramaRankings23.jpg 160px-Scaryal.png 160px-Star wars.png 160px-HuggingAH.png 160px-GiggityGiggity.PNG 160px-Evil look.jpg 160px-DuncanAlejandroRocketPowerMoment.PNG 160px-CFWU-8.png 160px-CFRAlejandro.png 160px-Broadway8.PNG 160px-Australia alejandro helps courtney.png 160px-Alejandrotouchesfireya'll.PNG 160px-AlejandroSnakeTongue.PNG 160px-AlejandroJump.png 160px-AlCourt.png 160px-0Shot1.png Fanklub Amy Oto Fanklub Amy. Członkowie #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Anny Marii Oto fanklub Anny Marii. Członkowie #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] # Userboxy Galeria 160px-Talkinganoying.png 160px-Iceicebaby7.PNG 160px-FirstAnnMariaconfesional.png 160px-Finders Creepers (32).png 160px-Finders Creepers (16).png 160px-DakotaHairspray.png 160px-Backstabbers Ahoy (34).png 160px-Backstabbers Ahoy (31).png 160px-Anne Maria RM4.PNG 160px-Anne maria happy.png Fanklub B Oto fanklub B. Członkowie #Gorgo # Userboxy Galeria 160px-Truth2.png 160px-Iceicebaby21.PNG 160px-Cameron on b.png 160px-B's is getting told his aura.PNG 160px-B in the TDRI intro.PNG 160px-B gets his first marshmallow in TDRI.PNG 160px-B doing his first confessional.PNG 160px-B.jpg Fanklub Beardo Oto Fanklub Beardo. Członkowie # Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Beth Oto fanklub Beth. Członkowie # Userboxy Galeria z Beth '' Bethjestcool.png|Beth debiutuje w WTP. <3 Bethjestsweet.png|Beth znajduje przeklęty znak. <3 Bethjestlovelt.png|Beth molestuje Justina. <3 Bethangry.png|Beth sie wkurzyła. :( Bethdrewno.png|Beth rozmawia z roślinami. <3 Bethbulwers.jpg|Zbulwersowana Beth! Bethbita.png|Beth jest bita :( Bethobiadek.png|Beth je obiadek. <3 '' Fanklub Blaineley Oto fanklub Blaineley. Członkowie #AikkoxD Userboxy Galeria 160px-Photo-5.png 160px-Linee20.png 160px-IMG 0846.png 160px-BlaineleyHotTub.jpg 160px-BlaineleyGemmieAwards.png 160px-Blaineleyfirstconfessional.jpg 160px-Blaineleycockpit.jpg 160px-BlaineleyBrokenTV.PNG 160px-Blaineley Knows Kung Fu.jpg 160px-Blaineleeeey.jpg 160px-0Shot13.png 160px-0Shot11.png Fanklub Bricka Oto fanklub Bricka. Członkowie #Bocian #Gorgo #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] # Userboxy Galeria 160px-Brickeliminated.png 160px-Bricksleeps.jpg 160px-Bricktdroticonfessdark.png 160px-Runaway_Model_(26).png 160px-Runaway_Model_(74).png Fanklub Bridgette Oto fanklub Bridgette. Członkowie #Bocian #Mi Userboxy Fanklub Camerona Oto fanklub Camerona. Członkowie #AikkoxD Userboxy Galeria Cam 8.png Cam 7.png Cam 6.PNG Cam 5.PNG Cam 4.png Cam 3.png Cam2.png Cam 1.png Fanklub Chefa Hatcheta Oto fanklub Chefa. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #Gorgo #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Galeria 160px-Chef_confessional.jpg 160px-ChefHatchetTDIThemeSong.png 160px-ChefNoEmotion.png 160px-DawnHurlOfShame.png 160px-SasquatchChef.png 160px-Special002.png Fanklub Chrisa Oto fanklub Chrisa McLeana. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Gorgo #AikkoxD # Userboxy Galeria Chris_man.png Chris_in_australia.jpg ChrisYellsAtCody.png Chrisscaredmikeandzoey.png ChrisBlowsHorn.png ChrisCar.png Fanklub Cody'ego Oto fanklub Cody'ego. Członkowie #Bocian #Mi Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Courtney Oto fanklub Courtney. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian # Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Dakoty Oto fanklub Dakoty Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] # Userboxy Galeria 640px-DakotaOpeningsequencesgracias.png 640px-DakotaArrival.png Dakota second photo shoot.PNG Dakotaflying.png The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (40).png Fanklub Dave`a Oto Fanklub Dave`a. Członkowie # Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Dawn Oto fanklub Dawn. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #Gorgo #Mi #'LB' #AikkoxD Userboxy Galeria Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h25m31s76.png 640px-Dawnpj's.png Dawn and the Rat.jpg Dawn Upside Down.jpg Backstabbers Ahoy (47).png She Took a Shortcut.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h27m00s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h29m30s164.png Fanklub DJ'a Oto fanklub DJ`a Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Gorgo #Bocian # Userboxy Galeria 302px-DJ3.jpg|''DJ na co dzień. :)'' 640px-Obraz7.jpg|''DJ nago. <3'' Obraz6.jpg|''DJ z króliczkiem. *_*'' Obraz10.jpg|''DJ podczas masażu. :P'' Obraz11.jpg|''DJ jest w euforii. :D'' Obraz14.jpg|''Wszyscy kochają DJ'a. :*'' Fanklub Duncana Oto fanklub Duncana Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] # Userboxy Galeria ' ' Fanklub Elli Oto fanklub Elli. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #AikkoxD #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] # Userbox Galeria ' ' Fanklub Evy Oto fanklub Evy. Członkowie #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Ezekiela Oto fanklub Ezekiela. Członkowie # Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Geoffa Oto fanklub Geoffa. Członkowie #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] # Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Gwen Oto fanklub Gwen. Członkowie #Bocian #Mi #AikkoxD #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Galeria 250px-Petpet.png 250px-CFWU-23.png 180px-Gwenthefireman.png 180px-GwenCrazyAmazon.png 180px-Gwen wants to go out with Trent.jpg 180px-Gwen crossing the finish line.jpg 160px-WelcomeGwen5.png 160px-TrentGwenBreakup.png 160px-The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (48).png 160px-TDWT4 23.jpg 160px-LeShawnaDare2.png 160px-GwuncanRelax.png 160px-GwenSkirtLoss.png 160px-GwenSketchCampers.png 160px-Gwen's Vlog.jpg 160px-GwenMirror.png 160px-GwenFishing.PNG 160px-GwenDairy.png 160px-Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg 160px-GWenConfessional.jpg 160px-Gwen vote.png 160px-Gwen TearUp.jpg 160px-Gwen ready to fire.JPG 160px-Gwen Out Cold.JPG 160px-Gwen in her Swimsuit.jpg 160px-DuncanISL.png 160px-DuncanAndGwenKiss1.png 160px-Duncan saves gwen.jpg 160px-Amazon.jpg Fanklub Harolda Oto fanklub Harolda. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] # Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Heather Oto fanklub Heather. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #Gorgo #Mi #AikkoxD #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Galeria HeatherArrives.png Deer7.png HeatherHangGlider.png I am not crazy I just bald.png HQPTHAM-Heather.png Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (59).png Heather audition.png Deer28.png Heather punching an alligator.png MadSkillzHeather.png Heather vote.png HeatherLoserGwenVideoBlog.png 640px-Eyerolled.png C - Heather.jpg 640px-Sierrascaresheather.PNG IMG 0884.png HeatherTranqued.jpg Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (64).png Fanklub Izzy Oto fanklub Izzy. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Gorgo #Bocian #Mi #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Galeria 141px-Iz.png 165px-Izzysfx.png 185px-Izzy11.jpg 185px-Izzy_Arrives.png 185px-Izzy_Jump.png 185px-IzzyBear.png 185px-Picture_7.png 640px-Snapshot 2009-02-17 17-37-57.png Izzy Audition.png Izzy In Her Pajamas.jpg 640px-TDITolietAppearance.png CrazyIzzyTDA.png IzzyNormal.png Manhunt44.png Fanklub Jasmine Oto Fanklub Jasmine. Członkowie #Bocian #AikkoxD #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Jo Oto fanklub Jo. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria '' Jo.png|Jo.... Jo1.png|...jest... Jo2.png|...super... Jo3.PNG|...hiper... Jo4.png|...extra... Joodlotowa.png|... ODLOTOWA! '' Fanklub Josha Oto fanklub Josha. Witaj na stronie fanklubu Josha! Członkowie # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria 250px-Manhunt84.png 250px-Manhunt2.png 160px-Manhunt76.png 160px-Manhunt11.png 160px-IMG 0781.png Fanklub Justina Oto fanklub Justina. Członkowie #AikkoxD Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Katie Oto fanklub Katie. Członkowie # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Larry'ego Oto fanklub Larry'ego. Członkowie #Gorgo # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Leonarda Oto Fanklub Leonarda. Członkowie #AikkoxD Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Leshawny Oto fanklub Leshawny. Członkowie #Mi #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Dancing_leshawna.jpg EK_-_Alejandro_and_LeShawna.JPG Leshawna_and_Gwen.jpg images (1).jpg imagesds.jpg Fanklub Lightninga Oto fanklub Lightninga. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #Gorgo # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Lindsay Oto fanklub Lindsay. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #Mi #AikkoxD #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userbox Galeria 103px-334px-Bikini.png 111px-Pajamas.png 137px-Picture_13.png 125px-Lindsay_Jump.png 167px-Picture_25.png 169px-YAY.png 180px-Lindsay_screen-1.jpg 185px-800px-Bad_Lindsay.jpg 185px-IMG_0464.png 185px-Lindsay_Gets_Flags.jpg 185px-LindsayBFF.png 185px-LindsayHasAWalketalky.png 185px-Lindsayjuice.png 185px-Lindsay'sOutOfFackeTanner.png 185px-LindsaySplitends.png 185px-Lindspaintball.png 185px-TDA_014.jpg 185px-TDA_Ep._11_(Admiral_Lindsay).jpg Fanklub Max`a Oto Fanklub Max`a. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Mike'a Oto fanklub Mike'a. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Noah Oto fanklub Noah! Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #Gorgo #Mi #AikkoxD Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria 160px-Words.PNG 160px-UhOhHe'sTallerThanMe.PNG 160px-Shrug.PNG 160px-NSHC2.PNG 160px-NoahSuffocate.PNG 160px-NoahScreams.jpg 160px-NoahPlaysTheBoardGame.PNG 160px-NoahGuestAppearance.PNG 160px-NoahClue.PNG 160px-Noah holding a bucket.PNG 160px-Noah First Confessional.PNG 160px-Noah at the Playa.PNG 160px-Nizzy Carry.PNG 160px-LookUp.PNG 160px-HeyYou.PNG 160px-HeyBuddy.PNG 160px-Evaluation.PNG 160px-Depression.PNG 160px-Completely uneventful.PNG 160px-CFWU-16.png 160px-Ball5.png 160px-Amused.png 160px-AbbeyRoad.PNG Fanklub Oblesia Oto fanklub Oblesia. Członkowie # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Owena Oto fanklub Owena. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Gorgo #Bocian # Userboxy Niebawem. Galeria Fanklub Pana Kokosa Oto fanklub Pana Kokosa. Członkowie #Gorgo #Mi Userbox Niebawem. Galeria Fanklub Rodney`a Oto Fanklub Rodney`a. Członkowie # Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Sadie Oto strona fanklubu Sadie. Członkowie #Mi #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Sama Oto fanklub Sama. Członkowie #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Samey Oto Fanklub Samey. Członkowie #Bocian #AikkoxD #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Scarlett Oto fanklub Scarlett. Członkowie #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userbox Niebawem. Galeria Fanklub Scotta Oto fanklub Scotta. Członkowie #Mi Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Shawna Oto fanklub Shawna. Członkowie #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #'DK' #AikkoxD Userbox Niebawem. Galeria Fanklub Sierry Oto fanklub Sierry. Członkowie #Mi #AikkoxD #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userbox Niebawem. Galeria Fanklub Sky Oto Fanklub Sky. Członkowie #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] # Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Staci Oto fanklub Staci. Członkowie * Userbox Niebawem. Galeria Fanklub Sugar Oto Fanklub Sugar. Członkowie # Userboxy Galeria Fanklub Tophera Oto fanklub Tophera. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #AikkoxD Userbox Galeria Fanklub Trenta Oto fanklub Trenta. Członkowie #Mi Userbox Niebawem... Galeria 185px-Trent_impersonation.jpg 185px-Trent_is_heart_broken.jpg 185px-Trent_shock.jpg 185px-Trentday-trentexiting.png 185px-Trentlookinhot!.jpg 185px-Trentsing.png Fanklub Tylera Oto fanklub Tylera. Członkowie #Mi #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #Gorgo #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Zoey Oto fanklub Zoey. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian # Userboxy Wkrótcce Galeria First confesionalZoey.png Runaway Model (38).png EPBW (15).png Zoey1235.png Zoeyrevengecomandoz.png Zoey Mike Cheering.png Fanklub Wrzeszczących Susłów Oto fanklub Wrzeszczących Susłów Członkowie #Mi #AikkoxD #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Fanklub Zabójczych Okoni Oto fanklub Zabójczych Okoni Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] # Fanklub Zabójczych Makiet Oto fanklub Zabójczych Makiet Członkowie #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Fanklub Trzeszczących Żarów Oto fanklub Trzeszczących Żarów Członkowie #Bocian #Mi #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Fanklub Drużyny Amazonek Oto fanklub drużyny Amazonek. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #AikkoxD #Mi #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Fanklub Drużyny Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki Członkowie #AikkoxD # #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Fanklub Drużyny Zwycięzców Fanklub drużyny tych co zawsze wygrywają! Członkowie #AikkoxD Fanklub Drużyny Zmutowanych Larw Oto fanklub drużyny Zmutowanych Larw Członkowie #Bocian # Fanklub Toksycznych Szczurów Oto fanklub Toksycznych Szczurów. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Mi #AikkoxD Fanklub Drużyny Nikczemnych Sępów Oto fanklub drużyny Nikczemnych Sępów. Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] #Bocian #Mi #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Fanklub Drużyny Bohaterskich Chomików Oto fanklub drużyny Bohaterskich Chomików. Członkowie #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #AikkoxD Fanklub Drużyny Pimâpotew Kinosewakw Oto fanklub drużyny Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Członkowie #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Fanklub Drużyny Waneyihtam Maskwak Oto fanklub drużyny Waneyihtam Maskwak. Członkowie #Bocian #Mi Ponieważ Wariacki Wyścig był spin-offem otrzyma on tutaj osobną kategorię. Fanklub Przyjaciół Oto fanklub pary Devin oraz Carrie znanych jako: Przyjaciele! Członkowie #Bocian # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Przyrodnich Braci Oto fanklub Cheta oraz Lorenza znani jako: Przyrodni Bracia! Członkowie # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Gotów Oto fanklub Crimson oraz Ennui`ego znanych jako: Goci! Członkowie #Bocian #AikkoxD #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria ' TopGoci.png GothWPL.png|Goci tworzą iglo Ennui&CrimsonDK.png|Goci w katakumbach Ennui oszukany.png|Ennui szuka Lokiego 1529857 1450058744804 full.png|Crimson zjada najostrzejszą papryczkę ' Fanklub Ojca i Syna Oto fanklub Dwayne`a oraz Dwayne`a Jr. znanych jako: Ojciec&Syn! Członkowie #Bocian #AikkoxD #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Geniuszek Oto fanklub Ellody oraz Mary znane jako: Geniuszki! Członkowie # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Sióstr Oto fanklub Emmy oraz Kitty znane jako: Siostry! Członkowie #Bocian #AikkoxD #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Surferów Oto fanklub Geoffa oraz Brody`ego znanych jako: Surferzy! Członkowie #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Tenisistów Oto fanklub Garry`ego oraz Peta znanych jako: Tenisiści! Członkowie # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Bliźniaków Oto fanklub Jay`a oraz Micky`ego znanych jako: Bliźniacy! Członkowie # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Blogerów Modowych Oto fanklub Jen oraz Toma znanych jako: Blogerzy Modowi! Członkowie #Bocian #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] #AikkoxD Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Łyżwiarzy Oto fanklub Josee & Jacques`a znanych jako: Łyżwiarze! Członkowie #AikkoxD #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Matki i Córki Oto fanklub Kelly oraz Taylor znane jako: Matka&Córka! Członkowie # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Weganek Oto fanklub Laurie oraz Miles znane jako: Weganki! Członkowie #AikkoxD Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Telewizyjnych Wyjadaczy Oto fanklub Owena oraz Noaha zwanych jako: Telewizyjni Wyjadacze! Członkowie #Bocian #AikkoxD #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Rockowców Oto fanklub Spuda & Rock`a znanych jako: Rockowcy! Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Kadetek Policyjnych Oto fanklub MacArthur & Sanders znane jako: Kadetki Policyjne! Członkowie #[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Randkowiczów Oto fanklub Ryan`a oraz Stephanie znanych jako: Randkowicze! Członkowie #Bocian #AikkoxD #[[User:LadyBetter|'LB']] Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Fanklub Graczy Oto fanklub Leonarda oraz Tammy znanych jako: Gracze! Członkowie # Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria ---- Zobacz też: Anty-fankluby. Kategoria:Zabawy Totalnej Porażki